hiccupkyriefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyrie Haddock
Old Wrinkly |Grandmother = Sigrid |Other = Astrid Hofferson (sister-in-law) Unnamed Great-Grandfather Unnamed Grandmother Freya Jorgenson and Sophia Haddock Spitelout Jorgenson and Snotlout Jorgenson, Hanna and Elsa Haddock |Sibling(s) = Hiccup Haddock (older brother)|Significant Other(s): = |First Appearance = Kyrie and Hiccup|Last Appearance = Kyrie and Hiccup 2|Spouse = Fishlegs Ingerman|Children = Astrid, Sigrid and Stoick Ingerman}} Valkyrie Sigrid "Kyrie" Haddock is the main female protagonist and one of the title characters of Kyrie and Hiccup. She is Hiccup's younger sister, Stoick and Valka's only daughter and second born child and granddaughter of Old Wrinkley, Squidface the Terrible and is named after her grandmother, Sigrid. By the epilogue, she is the wife of Fishlegs Ingerman, mother of Astrid, and twins Sigrid and Stoick, sister-in-law of Astrid Hofferson and aunt of Zephyr and Nuffink Haddock. Appearance Hey, I got most of this look from Heather. -Kyrie referring to her look in HTTYD 2 Kyrie appears exactly to look like Heather, but has hazel (sometimes brown) eyes light brown hair that is in a bit of a messier braid and is rather shorter than her hair History Kyrie was born on Berk, born two days before her actual due date. True to viking tradition, when Kyrie was born as the daughter of a Viking chief received gifts from unknown entities, including Oswald the Agreeable. Familial Relationships Stoick Kyrie has a bit of a strained relationship with her father, Stoick. His desire to protect her drives her insane. She usually tries to avoid conversations with him and Hiccup and is usually uncomfortable when they come together to talk as a family. Hiccup With Hiccup, the two have been best friends since the day Kyrie was born. They usually get a long rather well. Kyrie has her mother's petite body, but also their father's strength. Hiccup usually protects her from bullies or any of their enemies. Also one of the main goals of Hiccup is protecting Kyrie from any guy. One of the reasons why he wants to become an "official" Viking is to protect her from evil Villains. He will be willing to protect her from anything. This is proven in "Alvin and the Outcasts" where he tells Alvin to leave his friend and his sister alone. Usually, Kyrie stops her brother from doing something stupid, such as almost getting killed from the Firework Queen and sometimes acts like his older sister. They share a dragon together named Toothless. Snotlout Snotlout is her cousin through her father and his mother. Kyrie usually ridicules her cousin because he can be such a bore and can sometimes brag too much. She also does get annoyed when he tries to hit on Astrid when she obviously likes Hiccup. When Snotlout gets to cocky, Kyrie would usually pull a harmless prank on him, something that Snotlout fears of his cousin. However, they try to get a long well and actually work well together. Friendships Astrid Astrid is Kyrie's best friend, besides Toothless and Hiccup Ruffnut Thorston Besides Astrid, Ruffnut is Kyrie's second best friend and they are the only girls in their group. However, she can't stand to see Kyrie and Tuffnut kissing and flirting with each other in the second film, as much as Tuffnut doesn't like seeing the boys flirting at Ruffnut. Romantic Relationships Tuffnut Thorston Tuffnut used to have a crush on her. Besides his stupidity, he wins friendship with Kyrie before the events of How to Train Your Dragon 2. Fishlegs Throughout the franchise, he has a crush on Kyrie. They marry in the epilogue of the third and final book. They have three children: Sigrid, Ingrid and Stoick, their youngest. Relationships Family * Hiccup Haddock (brother) * Stoick the Vast (father) * Valka (mother) * Sigrid (maternal grandmother) * Old Wrinkly (maternal grandfather) * Squidface the Terrible (paternal grandfather) * Stoick's grandfather (paternal great-grandfather) * Freya Jorgenson, nee Haddock (paternal aunt) * Snotlout Jorgenson (paternal cousin) * Spitelout Jorgenson (paternal uncle by marriage) * Ragnar Haddock (paternal uncle) Allies *Hooligan Tribe **Gobber **Gustave Larson **Gothic **Mulch **Bucket *Dragons **Toothless **Light Fury **Night Light Hatchlings **Hookfang **Meatlug **Barf and Belch **Night Terrors *Defenders of the Wing **Queen Mala **Throk *Wing Maidens **Atali **Nadia Enemies *Dragons **Red Death **Changelings **Whispering Deaths **Deathsong *Warlords *Dragon Hunters **Ryker Grimborn **Krogan Name * The name "Valkyrie" is derived from Old Norse valr "the slain" and kyrja "chooser" into "chooser of the slain". In Norse mythology, the Valkyrie were maidens who would lead heroes who were killed in battle to Valhalla. * Sigrid is a Scandinavian female name, derived from the Old Norse name, Sigríðr, which means "victory", "wisdom" and "beauty". ** She is also named after her maternal grandmother, who was also named Sigrid Gallery Kyrie fourteen.png Kyrie Profile image.png KyrieHiccup.png Kyrie Haddock age nineteen.png Category:Ingerman Clan Category:Haddock family Category:Clan Haddock Category:Female Characters Category:Characters